Savior of Mine
by Me-Love Inu1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 17, dating a hot wolf demon, pretty, popular. What's wrong with this picture? The fact that every night, her boyfriend, Koga, beats her, and on some occasions, Rapes her. Inuyasha moves to the school and in the house next door to hers, right in between Koga and Kagome's. He notices the faint marks of the bruises Kagome hides... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prelouge

**Kagome Higurashi, 17, dating a hot wolf demon, pretty, popular. What's wrong with this picture? The fact that every night, her boyfriend, Koga, beats her, and on some occasions, Rapes her. Inuyasha moves to the school and in the house next door to hers, right in between Koga and Kagome's. He notices the faint marks of the bruises Kagome hides with makeup. He gets close to her, which causes problems between her and Koga, and Her, Inuyasha, and Koga's lives may never be the same. WARNING! THERES ARE LEMONS AN UNCUT SEX SCENES. DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THOSE TYPE OF THINGS! **

Prelouge:

"STOP!" I screamed

"You little bitch! I thought I told you to keep quiet!" His fist colided with my cheek, and blood spewed out of my mouth.

"Look at me." He said. I couldn't. I couldn't take my eyes off the man that I loved, lying motionless in the corner

"GODDAMMIT LOOK AT ME!" His hand harshly grabbed my chin as he forced my head up.

"I swear to god, one of these days I'm going to fucking kill you. Just you wait." I struggled against the ropes that bound me to the chair.

"And now, you are mine, Kagome Higurashi, MINE!"

He cut the ropes off my body and lay me on the floor. He used his claws to cut away my clothes.

"You're mine..." He whispered, sending a harsh wave of pain through my body with his first, excrutiating thrust...

**Hi... so this is a story, based loosley off of Red Jumpsuit Apparitus (?) song titled Face Down. :)**


	2. The first time

June 12, the last day of school, in Koga's backyard.

"Koga! Stop!" I yelled, laughing. I thought this was a joke.

He looked at me, his eyes red.

"You little bitch, I saw that Hojo dick come up to you." I rolled my eyes .

"Koga, he's known me forever, he just wanted to say hi." Koga grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall.

"Koga...? What're you do-" I was cut off when Koga slapped me across the face. Tears started to trail down my face.

"wh-why?" He hit me again, blood spewing out of my mouth.

"Koga... Please! STOP!" He threw me to the ground and my head bounced. That last thing i remember happining was the feeling of having my clothes ripped off before i blacked out

HEYYY! Sorry for such short chapters! I will try to write more to night... In school on my IPad should be listening to Mrs. Meyers but Fuck HEr lol XD


	3. COCOA POPS and new neighbors

**Okay, Before I start this, I'm replying to some of your guys' reviews.**

**kouga's older woman: Lol, Koga will suffers a lot of beatings, courtesy of Inu, and You will probably have to wait about 2 or 3 chapters until Inu even finds out about Koga hitting her.**

**I love Siberian Tigers: Well Hello to you again! Not being sarcastic in anyway. Really! I notice that you comment on my stories. A lot of them too... So HI! And you will just have to wait for a little bit... MUHAHAHAHA!**

**bridgettecouture: I will update as much as I can!**

**Whew... well... ONTO THE STORY!**

June 13th Friday. 11:00 am Remember, school is out!

KAG POV

I finished putting the concealer on over the purple bruise that had formed on my cheek.

I had gotten home around midnight after everyone was asleep.

My head was spinning, Why had Koga done that? It didn't matter, he had apologized and he told me he loves me.

So it was an accident, I'm sure, just a flash of jealousy. (A/N: *FACEPALMS* Oh Kagome... your denser than Inuyasha right now...)

"Kagome! Keep an eye on Sota and Shippo for me, will you?" My mom called upstairs.

"OK Mom!"

I heard the sound of my mom's Toyota Corolla starting and sighed.

I still couldn't believe he hit me. even if it was an accident.

"Kagome! I'm hungry!" Sota, My little brother, opened my door, in his puppy pajamas.

I walked to my window.

"There's a box of cocoa pops, help yourself." Sota ran from the room cheering 'COOOOOOCCCCOOOOOOOOOAAAA PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSS!'

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Kagome?" I turned to see Shippo, the neighbor from next door... well wait, lets explain this...

Last year, Shippo's parents were killed in a bank robbery by a crazed man named Hiten. Mom and Shippo's mother had been really good friends, and Sota and Shippo were like peas and carrots. (A/N: Sorry watching Forrest Gump and that sounded cool LOL not really.)

Mom took Shippo in and the house next door went up for sale.

The house sold last month.

"Yes, Shippo?" I looked at him. His orange hair was down, about the length of his shoulders and he was wearing blue poufy pants and no shirt.

"I'm hungry." I sighed again.

"Cocoa Pops, downstairs." Shippo, at the mention of chocolate, bolted downstairs.

I was alarmed by the loud sound of a truck backing up. You know the annoying '_beep beep beep!'_?

Well, I looked at the window, and saw a U-Haul truck slowly backing into the driveway of the house next door.

"New neighbors... I welcome you." I said sarcastically to myself.

I grabbed my flip-flops and walked downstairs to go outside and meet the new neighbors.

**Hey-o! Okay... so this is how the houses are, Kagome's house, Then Shippo's old or the new neighbor's house and then Koga's house... they live on a dead-end street and there is one house next door to Kagome's and that's Sango's. Miroku's is the only house on the left of the road. The street name is Shikon, Lol I didn't name it, Gracy said name it that. **

PS: I LOVE COCOA POPS!


	4. HE ----ED ME!

**HEY! IM BACK! Ok, so I'm going to try to update every night if I can. Dad's in the shower (Ew) and he thinks I'm doing homework. LoL nope... Not. Even. Close. I'm so evil!**

**Oh, I have been forgetting to do this.**

**DISCLAMER: Don't. own. SHIATTT! If I did, there would be 169 movies, 307 seasons, and this story would be made into a 2 and a half hour long movie. **

**Anyway... onto the story!**

KAG POV

I closed the door behind me and stepped into the scorching heat. Summer had come alright.

I looked over at the house and watched as the movers dragged couches and beds and a stereo with at least 20 huge speakers into the house.

a Mercedes drove down the street, with an awesome orange 1969 Camaro driving behind them.

"Holy crap, what are they, rich?!" I said to my cat, Buyo, who was currently lounging on the porch.

The Mercedes parked and the door opened. A man with white hair and was dressed in a slick black suit stepped out.

On the other side of the car a woman with long black hair and dressed in a black Dior dress stepped out.

"There rich alright." I said to Buyo.

The man, miraculously, heard me and looked over.

I looked pretty plain, in a black tank top, cut-off jean shorts, an black polka-dot flip flops (A/N: A.K.A my favorite summer outfit)

His wife, I'm assuming, looked over too. She waved and smiled.

I waved back.

The Camaro pulled in the driveway and a teen boy, around my age, stepped out.

My jaw dropped instantly.

This boy was so beautiful... amazing, so... handsome...

He had white hair, and he had dog ears on the top of his head. Some type of demon, like the man, his father I'm guessing, was.

He had gold eyes and was wearing regular clothes.

And by regular I mean just a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

He looked around and his face fell.

"Hey Dad!" He yelled.

The man turned.

"What?!"

The boy slammed the door of his Camaro shut.

"You said our new house would be bigger. This is a fucking barn." I looked at him dumbstruck. That house was huge! (A/N the house is as big as the Cullen's house in Twilight. BTW I don't like Twilight, but that's kinda how big the house is.)

He saw me and flipped me off!

"Oh hell no!" I walked up to him, not even caring that I didn't know him.

"I get ready to come over here and greet you like a nice, normal neighbor and you _flip me off?!_ No. Just NO. I swear, next time you EVER do that, I will not hesitate to slap the shit out of you." I was up in his face. His attitude broke my cuss filter.

"What the fuck is your problem, eh bitch?"

"Bitch?! You mother fucker! How dare you call me that!"

"Get the fuck out of my face you street whore!" My hand flew.

The slap made a nice *POP* when my hand connected with his cheek.

His mother chose that time to come over.

"I'm sorry, my son is a little temperamental. Inuyasha, apologize."

"No."

"INUYASHA LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" His father yelled from inside the house.

"Fine. Sorry."

"Hello, I'm Izayoi, this is my son, Inuyasha, and my husband is Inu No Tashio Takahasi.

I gasped.

Tashio-Takahashi was the biggest company in the world!

"Hello. I apologize for my language... I just kind of... snapped." I bowed slightly

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, may I ask your name dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. I live next door."

"By yourself?" She asked. Sota and Shippo chose that time to come outside.

"And you have children?!" I face palmed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"No... those are my brothers. Sota, Shippo, these are the new neighbors. This is Izayoi Tashio-Takahashi and her son Inuyasha Tashio Takahashi." Shippo and Sota bowed.

"My mother is at work. I'm only 18, senior in high school. well, when it starts up again anyway."

Izayoi smiled. "You and Inuyasha will see each other at school then."

Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't mister! You are going to stay and get to know Kagome." Inuyasha and I exchanged glances.

"No." We both said.

"Please?! I would LOVE to treat these boys to a snack." Sota and Shippo jumped up and down.

"Please Kagome, Please?" I couldn't say no.

"Fine!"

I walked back towards my house. Inuyasha followed after his mother told him to.

As soon as he was in and closed the door I turned to face him.

"Let me tell you somethi-!" He cut me off with a kiss.

Ok, for a guy I just met, this was FUCKING CREEPY AS ALL HELL! I mean we just met, I don't even know him, and he kisses me?! What. the. F-ing. FUCK?!

He pulled away.

"I'm... sorry, I just had to see what that was like."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! sorry to be so cruel!**


	5. YOUR PLACE OR MINE!

**I don't own shit... and I have 2 things to say.**

**#1: I love you guys! You are so much better than the people on wattpad! I have ****_17_**** reads on this story on wattpad and I have 914 (As of 10:00 I'll have more in like 20 seconds...) So just THANK YOU ALL! Oh and I have 1 comment on wattpad and I have 11 on here. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANK YOU!**

**#2: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**ONTO THE** **STORY!**

INU POV

I turned my head and saw a girl staring at me like I was disgusting. So reflex took control and the bird flew.

She flipped on me.

"I get ready to come over here and greet you like a nice, normal neighbor and you _flip me off?!_ No. Just NO. I swear, next time you EVER do that, I will not hesitate to slap the shit out of you." She was up in my face.

"What the fuck is your problem, eh bitch?"

"Bitch?! You mother fucker! How dare you call me that!"

"Get the fuck out of my face you street whore!"

My cheek stung when her hand hit my face.

Mom chose that time to come over.

"I'm sorry, my son is a little temperamental. Inuyasha, apologize."

"No."

"INUYASHA LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" Dad yelled from inside the house.

"Fine. Sorry."

"Hello, I'm Izayoi, this is my son, Inuyasha, and my husband is Inu No Tashio Takahasi.

The girl gasped. Typical

Father _does_ own the biggest company in the world, anyway.

"Hello. I apologize for my language... I just kind of... snapped." She bowed slightly

I scoffed.

"Well, may I ask your name dear?" My mom asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. I live next door."

"By yourself?" She asked. Two kids chose that time to come outside.

"And you have children?!" She face palmed. I chuckled.

"No... those are my brothers. Sota, Shippo, these are the new neighbors. This is Izayoi Tashio-Takahashi and her son Inuyasha Tashio Takahashi." Shippo and Sota bowed.

"My mother is at work. I'm only 18, senior in high school. well, when it starts up again anyway."

Mom smiled. "You and Inuyasha will see each other at school then."

I turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't mister! You are going to stay and get to know Kagome." Kagome and I exchanged glances.

"No." We both said.

"Please?! I would LOVE to treat these boys to a snack." Sota and Shippo jumped up and down.

"Please Kagome, Please?"

"Fine!"

She walked back towards her house. I followed after mom told me to.

As soon as I was in and closed the door she turned to face me.

"Let me tell you somethi-!" I cut her off with a kiss.

Ok, now before you ask me, WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING HER?! YOU JUST MET! I had a nagging voice in my mind telling me to do it. So, I did. And it was getting annoying as hell too.

I pulled away.

"I'm... sorry, I just had to see what that was like."

She slapped my face.

"You motherfucker! We JUST met for crying out loud! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A GODDAMN DICKHEAD! DONT YOU EVEN THINK?!" (A/N: Whoa Kags calm your tits! Your gonna end up killing the poor guy!) I backed away. Boyfriend...? Ha, well fuck him. This bitch is mine.

**(Inuyasha: Hold up... What the fuck. Im pissed at her, we just met, she's slapped me twice, said she has a boyfriend and I'm saying she's my 'Bitch' What kind of shit are you smoking over there wench?! Me-Love: A whole bunch of shit Inuyasha, and fucking deal with it, readers bathe in this shit, get used to it puppy. Inuyasha: Why you! Kagome: SIT BITCH! Kagome and Me-love: Stay Bitch!)**

Wait, I'm claiming her?

"Goddamn, mutherfucking, stupid ass, mating season." I mumbled.

"What did you just say?!" She yelled.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Eat a PUSSY!" she screamed.

"Gladly!" I came back.

"WHAT?!"

"Pussy means Vagina DIPSHIT!" God, read the fucking dictionary.

"THEN EAT A COCK!" Oh... that bitch

"YOU" I screamed

"FUCK YOU" So that's how were doing this...

"YOUR PLACE OR MINE?!" Ha, Burn Bitch Burn!

"WHAT?! YOU MUTHERFUCKING PERVERT SIT!"

"HA THAT DONT DO SHI-SHI-AHHHHHHHH!" I walked towards her, tripped, and fell face first onto the ground.

"That's what you get, Asshole." She ran up stairs and slammed her door.

KAG POV

"Fucking ass hole hope he fucking burns in hell..." My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Are you ok Koga and I heard screaming!" Koga's at Sango's house? Well I did say I was going over there...

Awww Koga went there to see me?!

"Everything is fine, just a little misshap... heh heh." Lie.

"Ok... well get over here!" I hung up and ran downstairs. Inuyasha was still on the floor and I walked over to him.

~*~ SNORE~*~

"You fell asleep on my floor, did you? Big mistake..."

I grabbed the vase filled with water from the table, took out the flowers, and dumped the rest of the contents onto the boy.

"Bye!" I called cheerily skipping outside.

"You'll pay for this." He mumbled.

I laughed as I walked over to Sango's

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far! Holy Kikyo (My new cuss word) I've been writing for 25 minutes? I can do better than that! But I'm too lazy right now... Anyways... REVEIW MY TURTLES! (Dats right I called ya'll turtles! LoL Sam started me on that. :p Bye!)**


	6. Time for a little fun!

**Don't own him...**

*******Cries in corner* You're so mean… LoL**

**HEYYYY ALL! Ok, so earlier I noticed a comment from someone asking me to 'Limit My Swearing' because not everyone enjoys that kind of language... and, not trying to be rude, but... If you don't like the language I use in this story, DONT READ IT! It's that easy... I mean, common sense people, PLEASE! OK…. ONTO SoM! **

"SANGO! KOGA!" I yelled, shoving Sango's front door open.

"In here Kags!" Sango called from the kitchen.

"Hey!" I saw Koga sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, and Sango was leaning on Miroku who was leaning on the counter.

"Hello Kagome." I waved to Miroku and walked over to Koga.

"Hey baby." He said, standing to kiss me.

"Hi Koga." I giggled when he whispered in my ear.

"We need to talk, right now, in private. We're leaving, going to my house. Say bye."

I was sort of upset, 'cause you know I just got here, but I'm thinking Koga wants to give me a present.

After all, it is my BIRTHDAY tomorrow.

"Kagome and I are leaving." He announced.

I waved to Sango and Miroku and walked out side with Koga.

As I walked past Inuyasha's house, I pretended not to notice him sending death glares at Koga's back.

Jealousy... it probably suits him.

Oh what am I talking about, he looks hot in everything- Wait What the Fuck.

No.

This is wrong.

KOGA is my boyfriend.

NOT Inuyasha.

I should be saying KOGA is hot.

But... he's kinda hitting puberty and that beard scruff just doesn't feel good when your kissing the guy.

Oh what the hell! Son of a bitch!

"Kagome. Go inside."

Koga pushed me through the door of his house.

"What is it Koga?" I turned and was instantly knocked to the ground, blood erupting from my nose.

"K-Koga...? W-why?"

"YOU FUCKING CHEATING SLUT, WHORE, TRAMP, BITCH!" he yelled, starting to kick me in the stomach.

"Koga stop!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He was breaking a lot of stuff in my body.

I was coughing up too much blood.

I could sense the blackout coming.

~*~BLACKOUT~*~

**Koga POV**

The little bitch blacked out did she?

Time for a little fun...

I stripped her, and started playing with her breasts.

They were smaller than Ayame's.

Yea... Ayame. Kagome's friend. Also known as, my fuck toy.

I hook up with her every weekend when I'm not hanging out with Kagome.

I stuck my already erect penis into her vagina.

It was a hard squeeze, especially since she was dry.

She got a little wet as I started thrusting. I laughed evilly and started hitting her ass against the ground.

I was about to climax when my front door was thrown, yes thrown, open by some damn mutt.

**Omfg you have no idea how much iwanted to punch Koga in the face when he said, Ayame, Fuck toy, and Hook up with her every weekend. and he calls Kags the cheater. Can't wait to make Inuyasha kick his ass!**

**and another thing, I have 1,760 views, that means I should have at LEAST 1,000 reviews. You know, It means a lot when a writer can go into her (Or his) story and see a BUNCH of reviews. It really puts a smile on our face. So just a 'Good Story' or a 'I like it' can make any authors day. :)**


	7. He took her wallet!

**Hey, felt like writing 2 chapters... might write 3... if I feel like it. Anyways, REVIEW!**

LAST TIME: I was about to climax when my front door was thrown, yes thrown, open by some damn mutt.

THIS TIME: "What the fuck are you doing?! Get out!"

He stood there, looking from me, to Kagome, then back to me.

"HEY!" He ran at me and, because I was still in Kagome, I couldn't move out of the way.

He grabbed me by my ponytail and threw me against the wall.

"You're her boyfriend?" He asked

"Yea. So she's OFF LIMITS to trash like YOU. Got it?"

He came up to me and kicked me in the mouth.

"You don't deserve her. You... raping her... how do you think she'll feel when she finds out. You probably stole her virginity by force, didn't ya?" This guy was starting to REALLY piss me off.

"What business do you have in it MUTT?"

"A whole bunch. And the name is Inuyasha."

He came up to me again and I remember his foot connecting with my face

~*~ANOTHER BLACKOUT~*~

**Inuyasha's POV**

I picked Kagome up and went to go outside, but realized she was naked.

I slipped her clothes on and took her over to my house.

"MOM! KAGOME'S HURT!"

Mom ran downstairs and almost screamed when she saw Kagome.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

Do I tell her? No. Lie Inuyasha. Lie your ass off.

"Some guy tried to mug her. Took her wallet.

Kagome didn't have a wallet with her, it fit.

"Aggressive man if you ask me." Mom started cleaning the cut on her lip. Her cloth wiped off the makeup she had had on her cheek. With it gone, I could see a large purple-ish blue bruise on her cheek. Only her boyfriend, who I heard her call Koga, could really do that.

I started to feel my cheeks heat up in a blush.

I cared for Kagome.

Yes, she pissed me off, and I pissed her off, but I feel that if we hung out and got to know each other, we could be good friends.

Now about that asshole, rapist of a boyfriend...

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! LoL Ok... so, originally, I was gonna have Inuyasha slowly notice the bruises on Kagome, but I felt that it would be more fun for him to walk in on Koga raping her. Lol. REVIEW! Bye!**


	8. Author's Note (Don't be pissed)

**Hey! So... This is just an authors note... I was busy last night... WALKING DEAD MID SEASON FINALE WAS ON! I cried so hard, cuz they killed Hershel! **

**I literally broke down in the corner. My dad thought I was having a mental breakdown... So there won't be a chapter today... MAYBE tomorrow...**

**Father. Farmer. Doctor. Friend.**

** Rest in peace, Hershel.**

**Father. Leader. Tyrant. Madman.**

** Rot in hell, Governor.**

**#RIPHershel#RIHGovernor#ReviewifyoucriedwhilewatchingTWDlastnight#FOLLOWFAVORITE! **

**God Bless Hershel!**

**(Ps sorry if u guys r pissed cuz this wasn't a chappie... I'm just super sad... to sad to write a chap... And you guys are like... YOU'RE CRYING CUZ A CHARACTER ON A TV SHOW DIED?! HEY! I BET ALL YA'LL'S WOULD CRY IF Inuyasha DIED?! WOULDN'T YA?!**

**...don't judge me... Hershel was more than a character... he was amazing... I loved Hershel...**

**#RIPHERSHEL!**


	9. I never said that

**IM BACK! **

**I don't own Inuyasha blah blah you all know this.**

_**Kagome's POV**_

I felt someone rubbing my cheek and slowly opened my eyes.

"Ah! What the hell?! Who- Where am I?!" I screamed. A lady, who looked a little familiar, was rubbing a cloth on my cheek.

"Kagome! Please watch your language!" She asked.

"I am sorry, but please tell me where I am and what happened!" I was freaking out.

"You are in our house... and you were mugged. The man took your wallet." My... wallet? My wallet is in my purse which I didn't take with me to Koga's... KOGA! That's right I was at his house and he-

He hit me again...

"Hey, the wench is awake." Inuyasha... HE'S THE REASON KOGA HIT ME! THAT ASSHOLE!

"DO NOT call me wench."

"Already did... Wench."

"INUYASHA RONIN TASHIO-TAKAHASHI THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!" His mother yelled.

"Whatever mom."

His mother left the room, told us she was going to the drug store and said, "Don't break anything... _Inuyasha._"

She left us alone, his father gone to work, Shippo and Sota were at home.

"Hey." Inuyasha said looking at me... wait no... he's staring at my... THAT FUCKING PERVERT!

"Now what do you want?" I asked irritated. If he asks me to take off my clothes, his ass will be dead. **(A/N:HAHA! Sorry I just finished watching Inuyasha episode 3. Not for the first time, mind you, more like the... 349953905478585976584380th time... Lol MAYBE not that much. But at least the 50th time.)**

"You're my friend." He said matter-of-factly.

"SAYS WHO?!" I yelled in frustration.

"ME!"

"NO!" I was in no way being friends with him.

"I'll tell the police what your boyfriend did." He threatened.

How in the-

"How do you know about that...?"

"I saw him... He was... umm... how do I say it...?"

"JUST TELL ME!" I yelled.

"He was raping you ok?! Jesus, happy now?!"

"NO! He was-? No... you're a liar." Koga would- COULD never do that to me!

"I SAW HIM KAGOME! Are you accusing me of being a liar?!" He was turning red at the ears...

"ITS YOUR FAULT IT HAPPENED!" I yelled. His kiss sort of caused it.

"OH?! So this is MY fault?"

"YES! You are the reason Koga accused me of cheating!"

"Ok, that asshole has crossed the line!"

I reached for Inuyasha but stopped.

"Why do you even care?"

He was silent.

"Because."

"Because why?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY MATE GOD DAMMIT!"

I stood up and went to ask what that meant, but Koga had told me once... and I remembered, and fainted.

_**Inuyasha's** POV_

Fuck.

fuck fuck fuck.

FUCKING SHIT!

WHY DID I FUCKING TELL HER THAT?!

GOD DAMMIT I AM SUCH A MORON!

I threw a plate across the room and it shattered.

"Inuyasha! WAS THAT A DISH BREAKING?!" My mother yelled from outside.

"NO!" I quickly cleaned up the mess, I love demon speed, and she came in.

Kagome was on the table so mom thought she was just asleep.

But in my mind I knew what was going to happen...

She would tell that "Koga" guy what I said and then I would get my ass kicked...

Wait correction, I would kick Koga's ass, end up killing him, Kagome will realize what a dick e was to her and I can show her what a real relationship is like.

A great relationship filled with lots of hot, sweaty, hardcore sex.

Ummm... you know what I never said that...

_**Koga's POV**_

"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE MUTT!" I screamed, breaking numerous items in my house.

He was going to pay for taking Kagome from me.

He'll pay with his life.

Maybe even her life...

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO FUCKING EVIL! Again, I wasn't planning on Inu telling her that they are mates...but he wouldn't let me wait.**

**Inuyasha: NO I DIDN'T YOU DID THAT ON YOUR OWN! Me-Love: Oh shut up. Kagome: Yea... It was sweet. Except for when you started talking about sex between us. That was kinda awkward... Inuyasha: Ah... I said no such thing. Like any one would want to be with you. Kagome: YOU ASSHOLE! SIT! Shippo: Idiot. Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you! Me-Love , Kagome & Shippo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH PLEASE FORGIVE US INUYASHA! Inuyasha: NOOOOOO!**

**LOL till tomorrow! (Or maybe tonight) :)**


	10. Another authors note

**OK! Don't kill me, but I have writers block for this story... When I can, I will write, but for now... Yea... I have REALLY bad writers block... Well... when you see 11 in the chapters... That means NEW CHAPTER! I'll probably post in 3-4 days at the latest! **


	11. Just a normal Koga weekend

**IM BACK BITCHES! Sorry just really pumped 4 this chapter...**

**OKKKKKKK TIME FOR DISCLAIMER!**

**I. Do. NOT. Own. Inuyasha... OK? Happy now?! Jeez, you people are such spazzes!**

**Ok... Well... STORY TIME!**

**Omg... Legit just had to go back and re-read chapter 9! Lol...**

_Koga's POV_

"Koga! MMMM YA!" She screamed. I went harder. **(A/N:BAHHAHAHAHAHA! Omfg I posted this chapter and instead of 'she' it said 'He' I was dying laughing! Fixed it though!)**

"You like that? Don't ya?" She moaned in reply.

I went even harder, twisting her red locks into knots in my fist.

She gasped as she came, and my climax was only a few seconds away.

I thrust my hips into her hard, and collapsed on her.

"Mmm Ayame..." I said, moving in circular motions, causing her pleasure to rise and fall.

It was midnight, Kagome was at home, I hope, and I was hooking up with Ayame again.

"K-Koga don't tease me...Oh...ah...mmm..." I got up to shower and get Ayame's scent off me.

"Alright, fine! I'll just go!" I heard Ayame mumble the word 'Dick' and I chuckled.

"Bye." I called.

I heard my front door close and hopped in the shower.

When I got out, I left and ran down the sidewalk.

Kagome's window was open, she left it that way, and I hopped up.

It didn't take me long to realize that she wasn't in the room.

"Kagome?" I asked, whispering.

I walked out of her room, praying to the gods that her mother or brothers wouldn't hear.

I explored the whole house and listened for heartbeats.

No sign of Kagome anywhere.

I shrugged it off, thinking that she probably just went over to Sango's to spend the night.

I don't even want to think about the OTHER possibility.

I jumped out her window and walked past The Mutt's house.

As I was walking by, I saw Kagome lying on his living room couch.

"Oh she's in for it!" I tried hard to whisper, My mind filled with rage.

I made my self walk the rest of the way home until I was lying in my bed.l

_Inuyasha's POV_

My mind kept wandering to all the things that would happen if Kagome became my mate...

Sweaty sex... Kagome heavy with my child...

_'OK OK! moving way to fast there Inuyasha! She fainted when you told her, and you ALSO have to handle that Koga guy'_

I really need to get my mind out of the gutter. I've already made things go by a little too fast.

As I sorted through my thoughts I came to the conclusion.

She will be mine...

I will be her Savior.

_Kagome's POV_

_"Someone! HELP ME!" A flash of white ran past, grabbing Koga from on top of me._

_I cried as the man sliced Koga to pieces._

_"Thank you! Thank you!" The man looked at me and I was shocked to see that it was Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha... you... you saved me!" He looked at me._

_"Whenever you're in danger I'll save you. Don't forget that."_

_He slowly got closer to my face and our lips were centimeters apart when..._

"Oi! Wake up wench!"

My eyes popped open and I was on the floor in Inuyasha's living room.

"How did I-?" I didn't even finish my sentence before Koga came bursting in...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! After such a long wait for chapters I cliffhang Ya'll! LoL! **

**Anyways...**

**Review!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Keep reading my turtles!**


	12. Runaway

**Disclaimer... Don't own the mutt, the wolf, the miko or anyother character.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**But Here I am! Happy Christmas, and Happy 22nd Birthday to Louis Tomlinson!**

**Ok I have a shout out here:**

**Ai2000 for makin me laugh louder than I think I ever have.**

**At the end of her review she said**

**"Signed, Your Loyal Turtle"**

**Thank you! You totally made my day! **

**Alright! Shout out is done so onto SoM!**

Kaggie POV

LAST TIME:I didn't even finish my sentence before Koga came bursting in...

THIS TIME: "Kagome, Go home. I need to have a talk with the mutt.

I reluctantly left and ran next door to my house.

Inuyasha POV

"What the hell are you doing in my house ya mangy wolf?" I snapped.

Koga lunged at me.

I deflected him andhe was thrown into one of the flowerpots.

I'm glad mom and dad left for a buisness trip now.

"Get up wolf. This ain't over." I growled, a snarl set on my face

Koga got up and looked at me.

"You're right. This isn't over." Koga spat up blood on my white carpet, and glared at me, before runing out the door and towards Ksgome's house.

KAGOME!

I ran out my back door and heard Koga beating on Kagome's front door.

"KAGOME! LET ME IN OR I SWEAR IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" He yelled. Her front door was about ready tobust, so I didn't have long.

I jumped on top of the sun cover above Kagome's deck and glanced in her window.

Kagome's bedroom door was locked and she was sitting on her bed hugging a stuffed white dog and a semi large yellow backpack, crying.

I knockedf as light as I could on her window, as light as I could where she could hearit, and her head snapped towards it.

Her face looked releived when she saw me.

She ran to her window and opened it.

"Inuyasha... I thought you were dead!" She whispered.

"Never, but you have to come with me." I whispered back.

She looked confused for a second, but then the loud crash of her front door breaking quickend her thoughts.

"Come with me if you want to live!" (A/N: TERMINATOR REFRENCE!)

Kagome grabbed her cellphone, her stuffed dog, her purse and her backpack.

She climbed out her window and shut it carefully.

I grabbed her waist and we ran across her yard.

Jumping in my car, she threw her stuff in the back and I started the car and took off to god knows where.

Koga POV

"KAGOME!" I barreled through her house, knocking items over and charging up her stairs.

I went to her door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY!"

I broke through her door after about 30 seconds, but she wasn't there.

"Kagome?" I looked in her closet and noticed that heryellow backpack was gone, along with her purse, stuffed dog, and phone.

I looked around again and hen searched her whole house.

No sign of her.

I, calmly, walked over to Sango's and knocked on her door.

"Koga? What's wrong?" Sango asked, In her bathing suit, a swimsuit clad Miroku behind her.

"Is Kagome here?" I asked calmly, while on the inside I was pissed. What did thst mutt do to her?

"No... Why? Did something happen?! Is she ok?!" Sango started to hyperventilate.

"She's fine," _you think, _"She just wasn't at home." _cuz she's playing 'who can cum first' with that mutt._

I growled at my own thought and Sango rushed to call Kagome's cell.

_'It's Kagome! Sorry, but I am not avalible to getto the phone, so leave your name and number and I'll call you back!' _

Sango looked at me.

"Voicemail."

I left Sango and Miroku and ran towards my car.

I started the engine and took of down the road.

Inuyasha POV

I looked over at Kagome to see her asleep with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Kagome, hey, wake up." I pushed her a little bit and she woke up.

"Wha-? Huh?" She looked at me and then tears flooded her eyes.

I slamed on the brakes and pulled over.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" She looked at me freaking out and laughed.

"I'm sorry. I thought every thing was all a dream for a second there. Guess not." She smiled at me and then pointed to the street.

"Go. I want to get as far away from Tokyo as we can." She said.

Without needing further instruction, I drove off.

**AWW THEY'RE RUNNIN' AWAY TOGETHER! HOW CUTE!**

**Anyway... **

**Happy Christmas, and December 24 is Louis Tomlinson's birthday! HAPPY 22ND BIRTHDAY LOU BEAR! Sorry I'm a Directioner, what do you expect?!**

**I will try to update after X-Mas!**

**REVEIW MY FAVORITE TURTLES!**


	13. Miss Me?

**Wow... seriously guys, you have no idea how much I love you all! **

**Almost 8,000 reads! YEA!**

**Alright, so DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine.**

**OK, OnWattpad my good friend SamCencer and were talking and we typed out a whole song that we know (Alive by One Direction) going back and froth and at the end Sam's just like: **

**Dude, we just typed the whole song...**

**Lol**

**ONTO SoM!**

**It's in Inuyasha's POV**

July 1st

Kagome and I had made it to the very northern tip of Japan and had been living n a small apartment, even though Kagome was mad and after a week wanted to go back.

"Inuaysha." Kagome was looking for the keys I hid from her.

"where are they?!" I finally pulled the keys out from behind my back and she grabbed them.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back." She grabbed her purse and her giant ass suitcase and opened the door.

"Back where?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"To Tokyo. I'm sick and tired of being here with you. You never do anything and you're never here! I'm going home. Koga at least did stuff!"

Ouch. That hurt. Like a nice hard slap to the face... an emotional one.

"Kagome." I just stood there and looked at her.

She shook her head and ran out the door.

I heard her car start and drive down the road.

"Shit." I packed up somethings I needed for the trip and walked out the door.

throwing everything into my car, I got in.

**Kagome POV**

"He is so stupid, I mean can't he just get off his lazy ass and do something?"

I sped down the highway towards Tokyo, not noticing the black truck trailing me.

When I was about 18 miles (I'm not metric so I don't care) from Tokyo, I noticed that I needed gas.

I drove a little bit further then got off at an old exit and pulled up to an equally old gas station.

I got out of my car and walked around to the pump.

"Hey Kagome..."

I froze.

No.

It... can't be.

"Miss me?" I felt a pressure on my neck and my consciousness faded away.

**Sango POV**

"It's been almost a whole month! NOTHING!" Koga broke another lamp before grabbing his keys.

"Koga, are you sure?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He snarled.

"YOU JUST DRANK...like... 3 WHOLE BOTTLES OF BACARDI OAKHEART!" Miroku yelled.

Koga flung Miroku out of the way and stormed out side.

"Ow." Miroku groaned, trying to sit up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea. What is wrong with him?" Miroku stood up shakily and stared at the door.

"His girlfriend was kidnapped by a guy, what would you do if I got kidnapped?" I asked.

"Find another girl, duh." I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" I smirked.

"Jerk."

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was close to Tokyo when I saw Kagome's car in a gas station.

I drove up to it and Kagome was no where to be found, but her scent was there along with the scent of a wolf...

NO! KAGOME!

**I'm getting comments to make my chapters longer, and you know what, I don't care. They are as long as they need to be. Could they be longer, Yes.**

**But they don't NEED to be. So they are as long as they are. Deal with it. Sorry if I'm being mean.**

**Ok, need opinions.**

**Two story ideas...**

**Inuyasha... IN THE TITANIC! Inuyasha is Jack Dawson... So he would die, but... **

**Kagome is Rose... **

**Should I do it...OR should I do one where...**

**Kagome gets pregnant after a night of drinking and doesn't know who the father is...Inuyasha is a cab driver who unknowingly picks up an in-labor Kagome and ends up rushing her to the hospital. Inuyasha ends up becoming good friends (Or more?) with Kagome and Kagome's baby grows up and knows Inuyasha as its 'Dada'**

**Wow, wrote a summary for that one...**

**Ok... tell me which one in your reveiws...I could do both also...**

**Reveiw Turtles!**

**~MeLove**


End file.
